Dark Zagi (Neo Mebius)
Dark Zagi 'is the Twisted, Dark clone and Nemesis of Ultraman Noa. While not nearly as powerful as his Godly Counterpart, his power extends way past most in sheer power; able to defeat Burning Brave Mebius and Hero's Armour Tsurugi with absolute ease; then dominating the former 2 along with Dark Purgatory in a 1v3 a few episodes later. Unlike his other incarnations, he displays extreme intelligence and control, with a fighting style and stance that mirrors between genius perfection and sheer berserker rage. ''Subtitle: God of Destruction, Darkness Noa, 5th Lord of Darkness History This incarnation of Dark Zagi largely has the same history as the original canon one, although much more powerful. However, due to Noa also being much more powerful, he still lost shamefully and humiliatingly. He is later revived by an Unknown Force that even Alien Empera was unaware about. Seeing his new mission to bring "Peace and Order" to that universe, Dark Zagi then set out to eliminate the other dominant powers; Ultraman Mebius and Alien Empera. The latter of which Dark Zagi confronted on multiple occasions and was never able to even get a good hit on. As such, Empera considers Zagi a Barbaric Failure while Zagi considers Empera to be an Arrogant, Ignorant ruler. During his debut, he easily put an end to Dark Lugiel, torturing and smashing him through (and in the process, bulldozing) multiple biomes. Dark Zagi was initially surprised by Aegis Mebius, and angered because the other dominant power standing in his way now had a power that can challenge him. He later harvests data from Aegis Mebius, creating and making evolution to his own body which unleashed the full potential of his genes; Dark Lucifer. Description Profile * '''Height: '''Sub-Micro~50m * '''Weight: 55,000t * Age: Over 35,000 Years * Flight Speed: Mach 250 (Estimated by Scientists) *'Jump height:' 300,000m (Estimated by Scientists) *'Brawns:' At least Over 1,200,000t Features *'Eyes:' Due to being genetically based off of Ultraman Noa, Dark Zagi's eyes are much superior to Ultras; Even Mebius. His processing speed is so potent that the likes of Phantom-Aviation Mebius is still considered a snail's pace to him while it is also capable of seeing through planets, and through dimensional walls for a clairvoyance. *'Energy Core:' Visibly the same as Noa's Energy Core, it doesn't seem to serve any real purpose other than for Energy Manipulation purposes. *'Brawn:' Dark Zagi is very physically powerful, able to output over 1,200,000t without any energy enhancements. This puts him well over even Aegis Mebius' 800,000t of power (Without energy enhancements). Because of this, he was capable of destroying 4 Ultras and Dark Purgatory in a 1v5 and easily win. This also means that his brawn allowed him to still give a challenge to the newly created Aegis Mebius and possibly win. *'Speed:' Dark Zagi has naturally high speed, capable of fighting at such fast speeds that Burning Brave Mebius could barely keep up and the world's best computers were unable to compute a single action before he did 19 actions. *'Durability:' Due to having his bodily features being based off of the powerful Noa, he has incredible and insane durability as well. While not as impressive as his other statistics, it still rivals that of Aegis Mebius; Meaning he easily shrugged off even the Exceed Burst. Forms - Dark Lucifer= Dark Lucifer New Description *'Height:' 52m (55m with Aegis) *'Weight:' 68,000t *'Flight Speed:' Mach 400 *'Jump Height': 320,000m *'Brawns:' 1,500,000t Abilities *'Lightning Lucifer:' An upgraded version of the Dark Lucifer and done in the same way as Noa's Lightning Noa. It rivals even the Arch Lightning Mebius in power. *'Infinite Reflection:' Instead of simply reflecting energy attacks, Dark Lucifer is capable of absorbing energy attacks and finding the same energy across the infinite Magniverse and use that to rebuild and summon them back towards the enemy, shooting back the attack at the enemy hundred-fold. *'Arch Darkbolt:' Dark Lucifer is capable of replicating the other Thunderbolt attacks. Unlike others, it is bright red in colour and easily capable of rending stars into nothing. Special Techniques *'Lucifer Aura:' Dark Lucifer is capable of coating himself in Dark Energies, rendering him temporarily Invulnerable to all attacks similarly to the Mebium Aura. It also allows combat speed much exceeding that of light. *'Final Zagi:' An attack similar to the Final Mebius, it is done the same way. The beam that is fired however is dark red with bright red energy flowing through it and is generally more chaotic. This is equal to the Final Mebius. **'Final Lucifer:' An upgraded version, This attack was able to overpower the Final Mebius and later kill Aegis Mebius as no amount of resistances would let him survive the Instant-destruction capabilities. *'Darkness Aegis Creation:' Dark Lucifer is able to falsify and create a dark equivalent of the Ultimate Aegis. Slightly stronger, faster yet more taxing on the user, it is also more manipulative as it can warp matter to the user's will. }} Trivia * The creator of this incarnation of Dark Zagi thought the original Zagi did not do the character justice and as such added him into his series, making him a much larger threat and much more powerful. Category:Akreious Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Fan Ultras Category:Antagonists Category:Fan Villain Category:Dark Ultras